<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial 786 by Alienea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180482">Trial 786</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienea/pseuds/Alienea'>Alienea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Major Character Revival, but thats not a TAG so, technically it should be Major Character Revival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienea/pseuds/Alienea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Carmilla muses on the possible creation of a companion from one Jonathan Vangelis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trial 786</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was validated in my Doctor Carmilla Not Intentionally Horrible Rock So Here We Are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carmilla had been alone for longer than she would really like. When there were only two immortals in the galaxy, it got very lonely. She had found people over the years, picked them up and tinkered with them as requested or accepted to try and make them live longer and better and faster like her, and it all failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t given up hope yet, though! There would be a way to make someone she could show the whole galaxy to, take them with her on an adventure and a lifetime that would last for the span of the universe before heat death took everything into its cold, cold embrace. She wanted someone to be with her when it happened, preferably multiple someones, a family to take into the dark, even if she wouldn’t have the person she really wanted by her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>New Texas was an interesting planet. She’d been to original Texas, and having a whole planet modelled after it was interesting, and not really enjoyable, because the cedar trees made sure that the moment you stepped outside you were covered in a thin yellow cloud. Disgusting. She was thankful she didn’t have allergies. Everyone else had to take a shower the moment they got inside to avoid spreading the pollen everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was pretty sure that this time, she had it. It was hard to be certain that you were actually making a new immortal, especially when you couldn’t really troubleshoot afterwards to determine what had gone wrong. They just sort of disintegrated, afterwards. But Jonny was a nice boy, and she thought that this time maybe it would work. It was just an enhanced pacemaker, basically, only it was also going to bring him back to life for the rest of forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be nice to have a companion, if it worked. She was nearly certain she had fixed the liquefaction issue, the rotting issue, and the permanent and everlasting pain issue. If she’d fixed all of those, he could at least live out a full natural lifespan before dying. She could maybe get a couple hundred years out of him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was probably how long normal humans lasted, yes? She didn’t quite remember, and the time all ran together anyways in the lab or outside of it. So hopefully she hadn’t waited too long before getting Jonny on ice and starting the procedure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d programmed a beautiful mechanical heart for him. It was a work of art, as it had to be- she hadn’t managed to get it to be quite as small as the actual human heart. But the outside was polished, and showed the inner workings, the blood pumping through it, and the lovingly crafted gears that kept the mechanism going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was installed, and the last thing she had to do was get it going. She reached in and gave it a pump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let go of it and watched it whirr into life. The blood began to pump. Color began to return throughout Jonathan Vangelis’ body, slowly and surely, until finally he took a breath, and then she watched as brain activity returned and he finally sat up, eyes wide, looking around, full of the same verve that he had in his previous life. He swung his legs off the table and patted himself down, looking confused. She reached out and drew him forward, into the sitting room, to sit him down and talk about his possible new life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like a success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like a success when he took some entirely understandable revenge against One-Eyed Jack as his first action and lived through it, despite the injuries, despite the pain. She led him from the burning casino and into the stars, to heal and find a family, and watch the universe grow and live and die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would only find out later, of course, that with the loss of his good heart, he was no longer such a good boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if it was a mistake that she made, or if it was just part of immortality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered that a long time, in the cold of space.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>